¡Estoy Muerta!
by K'ngri Saiyajin
Summary: Bra sufre un terrible accidente y ahora se encuentra en un lugar donde jamas habia tenido el privilegio o infortunio de estar, pero lo peor de todo es que tendra que lidiar con alguien al que creia conocer, pero que en realidad no conoce en absuluto. UA
1. Mi Pesadilla Comienza

Hola! Esta historia me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, así que aproveche estos días libres para publicarla. Es la primera vez que publico algo sobre Bra, así que espero que les guste tanto como a mí el escribirla. Sin más preámbulos, aquí va la historia.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Narración (Hecha por Bra)_

_**Cáp. 1: Mi Pesadilla Comienza.**_

_Estaba en completa oscuridad, sola, era como si me encontrara en la nada. No sentía el piso, ni el aire, ni tenia idea del lugar donde me encontraba, solo se que la soledad era lo único que me acompañaba en ese instante. Miraba a todos lados, como buscando una puerta o alguna señal de algo que me diera escapatoria de ese terrible lugar, mas no lo encontré._

-¡¿hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien por aquí?!- mi voz fue llevada por el viento, produciéndose un sonoro eco que me hizo sentir que en el lugar donde me encontraba se trataba del infinito y que estaba sola en el…

_**Aterrador.**_

_**Espeluznante.**_

_**Increíblemente Tranquilo.**_

_Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar siempre con ruido, proveniente de cualquier cosa. Una pelea con mi hermano, el escándalo de mi mama preguntándome por el chico de turno, o por haber visto una prenda de moda la cual quería que fuéramos juntas al dentro comercial a comprarla, la televisión y sus programas de chismes, donde solo hablaban de lo "extraña e introvertida" que era mi familia, excepto por la heredera de la corporación capsula, que siempre daba algo de que hablar (tal como mi madre en su alocada juventud, según mi abuela), la radio que siempre me hacia bailar con música moderna, el escandaloso trafico donde siempre me multaban por ir a alta velocidad, hasta las calurosas peleas entre mis padres…siempre había algún sonido o alguna persona a mi alrededor…_

_**Pero ahora no era así.**_

_**Estaba sola.**_

_**Completamente sola.**_

_Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en una fiesta. Claro, a los 17 y con una vida como la mía, ¿Quién no iría a fiestas? Estaba algo tomada, pero como saiyajin no me preocupaba por 'la maldad' a mí alrededor, ya que con un solo golpe podría dejar inconciente a cualquier hombre que quisiera aprovecharse de mi estado. De pronto sentí un fuerte temblor, la tierra se sacudía potentemente mientras todos los jóvenes a mí alrededor gritaban y corrían, buscando salvarse. Miraba a todos lados, el caos en la multitud había inducido en mí un terrible pánico, que me había dejado en shock. Recordé entonces que yo no había asistido a aquella fiesta sola, así que decidí llamar a mis compañeros de aquella noche._

-¡Pan! ¡Goten! ¡Trunks! ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?!-esquivaba a todos los que corrían a mi alrededor, hasta llegar con mis objetivos.

-¿puedes sentirlo tío?- pregunto mi mejor amiga, su ceño fruncido me preocupo bastante.

-si, Pan.- dijo el joven al que amaba en secreto, de echo aquella noche era la que había planeado para decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de pedirle que nos fuésemos a un lugar mas apartado, comenzó el terrible terremoto.

-se trata de un ki muy poderoso- dijo mi hermano en tono preocupado. - y se esta acercando demasiado para mi gusto… ¡salgamos de aquí enseguida!- ordenó. Ellos 3 se fueron volando, mientras yo les seguí con toda la capacidad de mis piernas, En ese momento maldije el echo de no saber volar.

_Cuando llegamos al lugar pudimos ver a un sujeto verde, muy parecido a, según los relatos de mis padres, lo que imaginamos era aquel lagarto que fue derrotado por Mirai Trunks hace muchísimo tiempo atrás. Llegue a creer que se trataba de mi imaginación excitada por el alcohol la que me hacia verlo, pero de inmediato supe que aquella criatura era real._

-valla, hasta que finalmente llegaron los temibles Saiyajins…- dijo esto en un tono de sarcasmo sumamente desagradable. -bien, al fin podré comenzar con mi propósito.-

-¿¡de que estas hablando!?- pregunto goten. -¿¡y quien eres tu?! ¡Identifícate ahora!-

-mi nombre no les importa en lo mas mínimo, pero ya que estos son sus últimos instantes de vida, les complaceré en sus deseos. Me conocen como Akuma, yo fui creado en los laboratorios del gran Fresar con un simple propósito: vengarme de aquellos que provocaron que el mayor conquistador del universo falleciera.-

"_maldición es muy fuerte" los puños de Trunks temblaban. Yo hubiese dado todo por saber en que pensaba, por comprender la situación en la que estábamos._

-bien, ya que les ha quedado claro mi propósito, ¡es hora de que su final inicie!- comenzó a aumentar su poder con una velocidad sorprendente. Inclusive yo, que no sabía nada de luchas ni de sentir el ki, sabía que ese tipo era mortalmente poderoso.

_Note como mis amigos comenzaban a subir su poder, transformándose todos en Súper Saiyajins. Pan lo había conseguido hace poco tiempo, pero ya lograba dominar a la perfección la transformación, mientras que Trunks y Goten estaban en el nivel 2._

-¡Bra! ¡Será mejor que te ocultes en un lugar seguro!- me dijo mi hermano en una orden, a la cual asentí y obedecí rápidamente alejándome un poco del lugar donde iniciaría la enorme contienda.

-¡bien! ¡Vamos ahora!- grito Goten, a la vez que volaba iniciando su ataque, seguido velozmente por mi amiga y hermano. El primer puño lanzado por el moreno fue atrapado con mucha facilidad por el monstruo, el cual no se movió ni un centímetro para atraparlo.

-no me hagas reír, monito.-la sorpresa no cabía en el rostro de ninguno de nosotros, mientras el solo tenia una sonrisa de lado, se veía que estaba bastante divertido con la situación. -les enseñare lo que es poder el verdadero poder.- dijo mientras doblaba la manos de Goten, el cual se retorcía y quejaba por el dolor, para después ser lanzado potentemente contra Pan, rompiendo una pared de un edificio cercano.

-¡¡GOTEN!!- grite con fuerza y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia donde habían caído. Comencé a remover los escombros buscando a ambos, a la vez que los llamaba desesperadamente. -¡Goten, Pan! ¿Están bien?- me alivie un poco al encontrarles, mas me preocupe por el estado de ambos. Pan Tenia una cortada en la frente que le sangraba mucho, mientras que Goten se sujetaba la mano; pero lo más preocupante era que en ambos el miedo estaba reflejado en la mirada.

-me ha roto la muñeca…- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Miro a su sobrina y se preocupo. -¿esa herida es muy profunda Pan? Esta sangrando mucho…-

-no tío.- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente y observaba los restos de sangre entre sus dedos. -la cabeza puede resultar ser muy escandalosa. Debemos ayudar a Trunks.- dijo mientras lo observaba pelear, siendo fácilmente derrotado por Akuma. Se que su corazón se sintió oprimido al ver como lo golpeaban, aunque ella jamás llegue a admitirlo. Se noto mucho más cuando al ver que le asestaban un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, salio disparada en su ayuda.

-¡¡PAN ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!!- intento detenerla pero fue imposible. Ahora Trunks y Pan recibían juntos una paliza. -maldición. Bra, debes esconderte hasta que llegue el señor Vegeta. Tu padre es la única esperanza de poder ganar esta batalla.-

-pero Goten, yo…- me silencio con un dulce beso, el cual me dejo en completo shock, escuchando lo que me decía, observando en su rostro toda la preocupación y temor que sentía en aquel instante. Acariciaba mi lacio cabello, mientras trataba de convencerme.

-quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi ser desde hace tiempo, pero nunca había tenido el valor para confesártelo. Y también quiero que, si vuelvo de esta batalla, me encantaría que estuvieses a mi lado por el resto de mis días… ahora ocúltate, por favor.-

Las lágrimas invadieron mis azules ojos, mientras temblaba de miedo. -también te quiero Goten. No, no es cierto.- note como abría sus ojos sorprendido. -yo te amo Goten, y se que regresaras a salvo.- sonreí dulcemente, me regreso la sonrisa y salio disparado al combate.

_Rato después sentí que el monstruo verde me observaba y sonreía con malicia. Me aterrorice en seguida al notar que se dirigía a mí a gran velocidad._

-¡¡BRA!! ¡¡HUYE AHORA!!- escuche a mi hermano gritar desesperado, mientras intentaba fallidamente detener al monstruo que me perseguía.

_Los sucesos que siguieron a ello los vi en cámara lenta. Akuma se acercaba con una maligna sonrisa y un destello de luz amarilla en su puño derecho. Yo corría lo mas que podía a la vez que unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, de pronto apareció frente a mi…_

-muere, princesa de los Saiyajins.-

_Después de esas palabras su puño atravesó el lado derecho de mi pecho, después saco su puño de mi interior como si de una espada se tratase, y caí al frió suelo. Mis ojos estaban en blanco, y lo ultimo que pude escuchar fueron los gritos de Goten que se había acercado para intentar salvarme transfiriéndome un poco de ki, yo sentía sus lagrimas caer en mi pálido rostro. Lo siguiente que vi fue la oscuridad en la que me encuentro ahora._

-así que de eso se trata…- susurre mientras las lagrimas me recorrían el rostro. -estoy muerta, y este es el mas allá. Valla destino el de esta Saiyajin, el morir sin pelear.- estaba temblando y llorando, aquello no podía estar ocurriéndome a mi, así que llame desesperadamente al único que creía capaz de rescatarme hasta del mismo infierno. -¡¡PAPÁ!! ¡¡PAPÁ VEN A SALVARME POR FAVOR!! ¡¡PAPÁ!!…-

-¡HPM! Si vieras lo patética que te ves en este momento…-

Abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, voltee en todas direcciones pero nada, era la misma oscuridad que desde el principio de esta horrible pesadilla. -¿papá? ¿Estas ahí?-

-lo lamento princesita, jamás volverás a ver a tu amado padre…-

-¿de que estas hablando papá?- reconocería esa voz donde fuera, aunque la manera de hablarme me hizo entender la realidad. -¿Quién eres tú?-

-pequeña mocosa, soy nada mas que el poderoso **REY** de los Saiyajins.-

_¿Rey? Ahora si que no entendía nada._

_De pronto vi un destello de luz a lo lejos de mi y, sin saber como, comencé a volar hacia el, rogando porque aquello fuese una pesadilla de la cual saldría si llegaba a esa luz, y efectivamente salí._

_Pero no al lugar al que yo quería, sino a uno completamente diferente y nunca explorado por mi con anterioridad…_

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. ¿Vegetasei? ¡¿Acaso Estas Bromeando!

Hola! Como Están? Aquí estoy dejando el nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Para comenzar, mil gracias a Samara Snape, Elena, Rex y a Dr. Facer/Fabián Cruz por leer mi historia y dejarme un comentario. También gracias a milk goku por agregar la historia a sus favoritas. ¡con cada review que recibo me motivo a seguir escribiendo!

Respecto a la critica constructiva hecha por Dr. Facer/Fabián Cruz, en primera muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerme ver los puntos donde mis historia no es del todo correcta, ya que nadie nace sabiendo y con este tipo de criticas estoy segura de que mejorare un montón.

Este fic esta situado en el tiempo después del GT, y aquí Bra no sabe usar sus habilidades por diferentes motivos que iré explicando conforme avance la historia. Y respecto a donde ocurren los hechos, me esforzare un poco mas por describir los lugares, estoy comenzando con esto de la escritura así que pretendo mejorar cada día mas, y con cada comentario me veo apoyada a hacerlo.

Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, he aquí el Cáp.

_Narración (hecha por Bra)_

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

Acciones

--

_**Cap 2. ¿Vegetasei? ¡¿acaso estas Bromeando?!**_

Después de salir de esa oscuridad al atravesar el destello de luz, caí pesadamente en la tierra, dando muchas vueltas en ella a gran velocidad hasta impactar con un gran muro. Me sentía mareada, aturdida y confundida, a parte de que mi cuerpo dolía por el golpe.

-¡ay! Esto no es posible…- me decía a mi misma, pensando que había caído de la cama o algo por el estilo, mientras sobaba mi frente por el impacto. Después me levante, moviendo de un lado a otro con rapidez mi cabeza, sacudiéndome a ver si lo aturdida se iba.

_Al abrir los ojos, me sorprendí al notar que no me encontraba en mi habitación, es mas, no sabia donde estaba realmente._

-oh… esto no puede ser posible- susurre para mi, al recordar el aterrador lugar donde estaba antes y lo mal que me había sentido. Mis ojos estaban cristalizados. -ahora recuerdo. Morí cuando ese monstruo me ataco y atravesó mi pecho.- instintivamente lleve mi mano al lugar donde me habían echo la herida, sorprendida de no encontrar nada en el lugar. -¿pero que…- mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando volví a mirar a mi alrededor.

_No me había fijado bien hasta ese instante. Me encontraba en un lugar de atmósfera rojiza, todo oscuro y tenebroso. Podía observar a gente volar de un lado al otro a gran velocidad, también veía unos grandes campos donde peleaban sujetos muy parecidos a los humanos, una enorme ciudad oscura y, al fondo de toda la tenebrosa imagen, un enorme palacio negro. El lugar era árido, seco, un poco mas caliente que la tierra. Quise sacudir mis ropas y me sorprendí al notar que no eran las mismas que las que me puse al salir de casa. Traía puesta una especie de armadura blanca con un signo rojo ubicado en el lado izquierdo del pecho, con grandes hombreras doradas y en mis manos y pies guantes y botas blancas , vestimenta muy parecida al traje de combate que acostumbraba usar mi padre en sus entrenamientos, con la excepción de que tenia una falda blanca sobre los pantalones azules y como ultimo toque una capa roja que caía hasta mis pies._

_Al observar detenidamente el signo note que ya lo había visto antes. Era el símbolo que nuestro padre nos enseño en nuestras lecciones para aprender a hablar la lengua Saiyajin, este representaba la casa real y solo los miembros de esta podían llevarlo._

-¿pero que es esto?…- ahora la confusión no caviar en mi cabeza. Estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-¿señorita Bura? ¿se encuentra usted bien?-

_Se me acerco descendiendo el vuelo una joven de cabello largo y ondulado, de color marrón oscuro. Traía una armadura al igual que yo, con la excepción de que no traía en su pecho el símbolo de la casa real ni la capa, aparte de que en vez de falda sobre pantalón, ella llevaba una especie de bañador de cuerpo completo azul rey y una cola amarrada a la cintura. Sus ojos demostraban preocupación y algo de miedo, pero me pareció que mas por si misma que por lo que a mi me hubiese ocurrido. _

-¿Bura? Esa palabra tan horrenda no es mi nombre, yo me llamo Bra.-

-oh…- suspiro aliviada, mientras me daba una ligera sonrisa. -lo siento mucho, señorita Bra. Es que me preocupe por su estado de salud, por ello la llame de esa manera. Lamento enormemente haberle golpeado con tanta fuerza, aunque me imagino que seria una pequeña distracción de su parte porque ni el mas fuerte de mis golpes se compara con su gran velocidad y habilidad para el combate.-

-¿combate?- le dije en tono de broma. -no, no, no. Jejeje. Te equivocas de Bra. Yo no se nada sobre el combate.-

-jajajaja- rió tapando ligeramente su boca con una mano. -usted siempre tan humilde señorita. Pero ya acabo la hora del entrenamiento, debemos regresar al palacio para el almuerzo.-

-¿palacio? ¿de que palacio estas hablando?- mi cara de confusión hizo que ella se preocupara. Levanto su mano y la puso en mi frente, para medir mi temperatura.

-ummm… al parecer no tiene fiebre. Creo que es mejor que vallamos primero a la enfermería antes de regresar al palacio. ¿le parece bien señorita?-pregunto con un dejo de temor en sus palabras.

-bueno, si crees que es lo adecuado.- ahora se veía aterrada, eso me causo gran curiosidad. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-usted nunca había aceptado ir a la enfermería, no importa el estado en que la dejara los entrenamientos, siempre pedía que se le llevara directamente al palacio… el golpe debio afectarle mas de lo que creí. Vallamos directamente hacia allá.- se elevo un poco y la mire un poco molesta.

-yo no se volar.- le dije en tono apático.

-¡¿Cómo dice?!- se sorprendió enormemente con mis palabras. -hay no, con el golpe debio perder la memoria. Bueno, tengamos calma, estoy segura de que al estar algunas horas dentro de un tanque de regeneración se recuperara por completo.-

-no me pidas calma a mi, la que esta toda desesperada aquí eres tu.- me había relajado un poco. Aunque no entendiera nada, ya estaba muerta así que, ¿Qué mas daba comprender las cosas?

-bien, ahora escúcheme atentamente. Trate de concentrar su energía por sus piernas hasta que llegue a sus pies, luego concéntrese en elevarse del suelo.-

Cerré mis ojos y seguí las instrucciones, sorprendiéndome al notar como me elevaba del suelo. -valla, es mas fácil de lo que pensé, mi papa siempre me había dicho que era algo sumamente sencillo pero nunca le creí.-

"¿papa? Ahora si estoy segura de que esta mal de la cabeza. ¡la reina me matara por esto!" -bueno, vallamos ahora. Sígame por favor.-

_La seguí volando rápida y animadamente. A cada que podía daba una ligera pirueta, aunque en muchas de ellas perdí el equilibrio y casi caí al suelo de no ser por la ayuda de esa joven, la cual se veía cada vez mas preocupada y nerviosa por mi. No entendía absolutamente nada, se supone que estaba en el paraíso, entonces, ¿Por qué no había visto ningún fantasma ni nada por el estilo? O al tan famoso __Enma Daio Sama, el cual se supone que decidiría si reencarnaría, iría al paraíso o al infierno. Tal vez todos los relatos contados por las personas que conozco que tuvieron la dicha de revivir eran falsos…_

_En fin, yo ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Estaba muerta y el poderoso dragón Shen Long se había marchado junto con el señor Goku, llevándose consigo las esferas que cumplían cualquier deseo, esas de las que tantos relatos escuche. pensé en todo lo que había perdido por no haber entrenado en vez de andar de compras diariamente, además, si mi hermano lo hacia obligatoriamente… ¿entonces porque mi papa no me obligo a mi también? Sentí rabia contra el en ese momento. Los primeros años de mi vida le pedí muchas veces que me enseñara a volar y cosas así, pero siempre me decía que no, alegando que mi mama no deseaba que me convirtiera en una guerrera. Como a los 12 o 13 años de edad me propuso entrenar, pero le dije que no ya que no estaba entre mis intereses en ese momento, ahora era diferente, era una humana normal._

-¿pasa algo señorita?- creo que me noto muy pensativa, se veía muy nerviosa.

-no, me encuentro bien, gracias.- le regrese una sonrisa, a lo cual se puso mas nerviosa aun, que chica tan extraña…

-bien, ya llegamos.-dijo dirigiéndose a un edificio grande, rectangular y blanco, con ventanas azules. Era muy diferente a el resto de edificios de… bueno, de ese lugar que aun no sabia como se llamaba, pero se supone que era donde iban los muertos.

_Entramos al enorme recinto y me sorprendí al ver la tecnología que tenían allí. Conforme íbamos avanzando veía a mi alrededor enormes cantidades de heridos, lo mas sorprendente aun era que se trataba de heridas de combate, mas graves de las que se hacían mi papa y hermano a la hora de sus entrenamientos. Llegamos a un consultorio donde estaba un hombre muy bien formado, de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Mi mirada brillo al observarlo de arriba abajo, y brillo mas aun cuando note que una de sus cejas se elevaba coquetamente, a la vez que miraba mi cuerpo de la misma manera que hice yo con el._

-¡ummh!- interrumpió ella. Valla que sabia arruinar momentos. -buenos días doctor, estamos aquí para un chequeo general en una cámara de regeneración.

-oh perfecto.- dijo mirándola de manera lujuriosa a ella también, al parecer era así con todas. -pase por aquí por favor.-

_Lo siguiente fue que me quite toda la ropa (mientras aquella chica luchaba porque el medico no viera mas de lo necesario de mi cuerpo) y entre en una especie de burbuja a la vez que me ponían una mascarilla de oxigenación, mientras que la cámara, o como se llamara esa cosa, se lleno de un liquido azul verdoso que al principio me asusto un poco, pero luego un dulce aroma que desprendía la mascarilla comenzó a adormecerme lenta y deliciosamente, era la primera vez que sentía un sueño como aquel, así que deduje inmediatamente que estaba siendo anestesiada._

"¿a estas alturas que importa si me anestesian o me drogan? Estoy muerta después de todos" fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de que el sueño de derrotara por no se cuanto tiempo.

_Cuando volví a despertar, aunque mi cuerpo se encontrara algo adormecido por la anestesia, pude sentir que el liquido ya no me estaba rodeando y una suave brisa rozaba mi piel, erizándome los vellos del cuerpo._

-bueno, bueno, haga los análisis de una vez doctor.- sentí en el tono de su voz que estaba regañando al hombre, lo mas seguro es que estaba mirándome de mas. Me arropo com. una toalla mientras que con otra me secaba los cabellos, no entendía el porque se tomaba tantas molestias cuidándome

_Escuche como el doctor gruñía un poco molesto y solté una risilla. Termine de despertar por completo y me seque yo misma, siempre he estado acostumbrada a que la gente me consienta, pero no me agradaba mucho el que lo hiciera ella que era una perfecta desconocida a la que no estaba pagándole ni nada (según lo que yo creía). Me puse nuevamente la armadura y nos dirigimos hacia el escritorio donde el doctor tecleaba en una computadora, ¡se veía tan intelectual y atractivo!_

_Me senté en una silla frente a su escritorio para apreciarlo mejor, mientras sentía que la chica me observaba con preocupación ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Bueno, no era importante aquello, al menos no para mi. El hombre, al sentirse observado por mi sonrió de lado y alzo una ceja pícaramente ¡Kami, tenia una cara de modelo y unos ojos tan hermosos!_

"valla, pero quien viera a la princesa tan coqueta con un médico… si su padre y hermano supieran de esto seguramente me mataría de una manera cruel y dolorosa, pero francamente no creo que ellas me delaten, menos esta sirvientucha que a cada rato interrumpe, se ve que esta muy nerviosa y no creo que lo este por un simple coqueteo… tratare de adivinar el motivo de su miedo." -bien, solo algunos moretones y raspones sin importancia… creo que ni siquiera era necesario venir hasta aquí, alteza.-

-oh si, era muy necesario venir…- le dije mientras apoyaba mis codos en el escritorio, sosteniendo mi rostro con mis manos para acercarme un poco mas a el, realmente estaba guapo…

sonrió de una manera tan provocativa que me sentí sonrojar enseguida. "la princesa sonrojada y su escolta azul del pánico… escenario de película" -bien señorita, ¿su numero de historia medica, por favor?…-

-¡hpm! Como si usted no se lo supiera…- respondió secamente. -al diablo con esto, no es necesario ni siquiera que lea la historia medica de la princesa…- se notaba el mal humor y la preocupación en su voz… ahora si que me encontraba confundida. -todos los médicos en Vegetasei saben que la condición de salud de la princesa ha sido perfecta desde el día de su nacimiento…-

_En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¡¿acaso había dicho Vegetasei?! No era posible…_

-di… ¿disculpa?, ¿a-acaso has dicho Vegetasei?- me sentí palidecer. Al momento la joven toco mi frente, para medirme la temperatura…

-¿Qué le ocurre alteza? Al escuchar el nombre de Vegetasei palideció de repente…- allí abrió un poco mas sus ojos y comenzó a comprender todo. -¿recuerda usted quien soy yo?-

-no tengo idea de quien eres…-

_Quito su mano de mi frente como si el tacto le quemara y dejo salir un ligero ¡ohh! De sorpresa, mientras me miraba fijo y luego observaba al doctor, preguntándole con sus ojos que era lo que me estaba pasando._

Lo vi. acomodarse sus lentes, con cara meditativa mientras nos hablaba. -bueno, parece que aquí tenemos un pequeño caso de amnesia… ¿te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?-

- s-si por supuesto…- ya ni siquiera quería seguirle coqueteando, esas palabras me habían caído como un balde de agua fría y estaba tratando de asimilar todo… "¡¿como que amnesia?! Si se supone que Vegetasei fue destruido hace muchísimo tiempo, yo ni siquiera llegue a conocerlo, ni el mismo señor goku llego a hacerlo. Entonces todo lo que he vivido… ¿fue un sueño? Que confusión"

-no tenemos tiempo para esto.- le corto enseguida ella. -señorita Bra es hora de que nos vallamos al palacio, allí informare de la situación a sus padres y ellos buscaran a los mejores médicos para darle solución a este problema…-

El doctor se veía sumamente molesto, ya que había dado a entender que el no era un medico de un nivel adecuado como para atenderme. Disimulo lo mas que estuvo a su alcance y nos dio a conocer su opinión. -bueno, si eso es lo que cree adecuado como su protectora, esta bien.- le entrego un sobre grande y amarillo. -aquí están los análisis que realice en la cámara de regeneración. Pienso que lo que le esta ocurriendo es un simple resultado del fuerte golpe que se llevo en la cabeza, aunque no es nada serio. Le recomiendo que descanse sin presionarse por recuperar sus recuerdos, estoy seguro de que estos llegaran a usted por si solos…-

- muchas gracias, doctor.- le di una sonrisa y me levante de la silla.

_Minutos después ya estábamos fuera de ese gran edificio, ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué podría esperar ahora? Si se suponía que estaba muerta, ¿Cómo fue que fui a parar en Vegetasei? Por mas explicaciones que le daba no le encontraba sentido a la situación en la que me encontraba en ese momento. Alce el vuelo junto a aquella mujer, misma que me había dicho que ahora íbamos al palacio real… ¿realmente aquello podía estar sucediendo?_

_Luego pensé en la única explicación que tenia algo de lógica en ese momento: tal vez en el paraíso habían decidido que en vez de enviar mi alma a allí, me enviarían a un lugar que siempre quise conocer desde niña. Si, eso era lo que estaba pasando, enviaron mi alma a Vegetasei como en una especie de universo paralelo solo para que lo conociera, después lo mas seguro es que me enviarían al verdadero paraíso y me enteraría de lo que ocurrió en la tierra. _

"ojala todos estén bien…" pensé con nostalgia mientras volaba a gran velocidad; para no saber lo que estaba haciendo, ese arte se me daba demasiado bien… hija de mi padre debía ser, por supuesto.

Paramos el vuelo en seco frente al enorme y oscuro palacio. sentí miedo, era realmente imponente el lugar.

-bien señorita.- soltó un gran y largo suspiro, como buscando valor dentro de si misma. -es hora de que entremos a ver a su padre.-

_¿y ahora que?_

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Una Saiyajin Noble

Holaaaa! Waooo, siglos sin escribir jejejeje. Estuve desaparecida por mcho tiempo pero hoy encontré el tiempo y decidi subir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste mucho y si tienen tiempo dejarme algun comentario sobre el.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo xD. Sin mas preámbulos, ¡a leer!

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

Acciones

_Narracion (Por Bra)_

**Cap 4. Una Saiyajin Noble.**

_Descendimos en el enorme jardín del palacio, y allí mi atención se desvió totalmente a observarlo por completo. ¡Era increíblemente grande! Sentí que la joven que me acompañaba me miraba con demasiada preocupación, mas solo me dije internamente "esta mujer es una histérica…"_

_Extensos terrenos llenos de vegetación oscura, de hecho jamás había visto plantas así; al parecer, en el único sitio de ese planeta donde se encontraban plantas de ese tipo era allí. Eran en extremo hermosas e increíblemente exóticas, y pude notar que había bastantes esclavos siendo vigilados por Saiyajines uniformados con atuendos parecidos al que yo portaba, claro que mucho menos lujosos y de color verde._

_En un determinado momento, vi como un pequeño y viejo marciano de piel marrón llevaba un enorme saco de lo que me pareció era fertilizante. La enorme carga le obstaculizaba la vista y debido a ello, accidentalmente tropezó con una roca, cayendo sobre unas hermosas flores muy parecidas a las rosas, con la excepción de que eran negras y crecían directamente del suelo. En el momento en que se levanto, sus ojos aterrorizados se posaron en las plantas destrozadas, en ese instante uno de los enormes Saiyajins le tomo por el cuello alzándolo al aire, mientras el anciano gritaba de dolor._

-¡¿Viste la mierda que acabas de hacer?! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te matare en este instante!- Agitaba al pobre hombre sin piedad, como si ese error fuese lo peor que pudiese hacer en la vida.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Ten piedad de mi!- Lloraba aquel anciano, desesperado. Su forma de respirar me hizo saber que estaba quedándose sin oxigeno.

-¡¿Piedad?!- Río el hombre con maldad. -¡Te mostrare la piedad que puede tener un Saiyajin, esta es tu ultima equivocación Vejete!-

_Lo siguiente ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver como el gran hombre apretaba su puño derecho y lo movió hacia atrás para tomar impulso, a su vez que sus ojos negros y malvados hacían evidente lo mucho que le divertía estar cometiendo ese acto de crueldad. No sé cómo, pero con una velocidad increíble me dirigí hacia ellos. Escuche como la chica de cabello ondulado grito ¡princesa, deténgase por favor! Pero mi mente estaba en salvar a aquel hombre._

_Los ojos del Saiyajin se abrieron desmesurados al escuchar cuando grite ¡suéltalo, desgraciado! Para después conectar un puñetazo directo en su abdomen que lo dejo sin aliento y le hizo sangrar por la boca. Debido a la fuerza del impacto soltó al anciano de su agarre y salió desprendido hacia una fuente que se encontraba como a 6 metros del lugar, destrozándola por completo y quedando inconsciente en el sitio._

Tenía la respiración agitada, y sentí una enorme corriente de adrenalina recorrerme. -¿se encuentra usted bien?- Le pregunte al anciano, que me observaba de manera confundida y aterrada.

-S-si. Me encuentro bien su alteza, muchas gracias…- Le ayude a levantarse y le ofrecí una sonrisa y note como el gesto le dio más miedo que alivio al hombre. Al instante llego la joven hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¡Su alteza! ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido?!- Las manos le temblaban exageradamente, miro al hombre con odio y le grito. -¡Aléjate de ella, asqueroso gusano!- Me tomo del brazo con brusquedad y me arrastro hacia la entrada del palacio mientras le ordenaba a unos sorprendidos soldados a gritos. -¡Maten a ese insecto, manipulo la mente de la princesa para que salvara su vida, acaben con él!-

Me deshice de su agarre en seguida con brusquedad, a su vez que gritaba. -¡A mí nadie me ha manipulado, no podía permitir que se cometiera semejante injusticia frente a mis ojos!- Vi desesperación y miedo en los ojos de aquella mujer, y en ese momento alzo su mano derecha y con rapidez aplico un golpe en mi hombro izquierdo, haciéndome caer inconsciente.

_Desperté en una habitación enorme, ambientada en colores dorados y rojos. A pesar de todos los lujos y comodidades que yo tenía en la tierra, esa recamara me pareció impresionantemente elegante. Los enormes ventanales brindaban una espectacular visión al exterior y pude notar enseguida que era de noche._

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuántas horas llevare inconsciente? Esa chica loca me aplico una llave del sueño… bueno, mis dudas no se resolverán si sigo postrada en esta cama."

_Me levante de inmediato y comencé a observar el lugar con más detenimiento. En definitiva era el cuarto de una mujer, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que a pesar de la hermosa decoración, no habían manifestaciones de la personalidad de la dueña de aquella recamara. Ninguna foto, juguete, o alguna señal que me permitiera averiguar algo sobre aquella persona. Respire profundamente tratando de encontrar al menos el olor de esa persona en el ambiente, y quede sorprendida enormemente._

_El lugar tenía mi olor impregnado. Estaba realmente confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que esa habitación tuviese mi olor si era la primera vez que estaba en ese sitio? Pude ver el closet y me dirigí a él en seguida, sorprendiéndome enormemente que las armaduras y demás trajes que allí se encontraban fueran de mi talla. Salí de nuevo al cuarto al escuchar que alguien había entrado en el._

_Se trataba de un hombre de enorme tamaño y musculatura. Tenía una mirada seria y penetrante, aunque su calvicie y extraño bigote le daban una apariencia un tanto cómica; realmente hay gente con muy poco estilo…_

-Veo que se encuentra mejor alteza- Hizo una reverencia ante mí, aunque no pude evitar que su áspera y malvada voz erizara mi piel.

-S-si, muchas gracias… ¿pero podrías decirme quien eres?-

En su mirada se reflejo ligeramente su sorpresa, pero lo disimulo en un instante. –Fui el acompañante de tu padre desde el día de su nacimiento hasta que tomo el trono, después de eso lo fui de tu hermano desde que llego a este mundo hasta el día de hoy, que tu padre tomo la decisión de cambiarle de compañero al príncipe, solo para que yo sea tu compañero desde ahora y vigilar tu extraño comportamiento…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tu eres Nappa?- Le pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

Levanto la cabeza de manera orgullosa, y me miro en forma altanera.-Si, yo soy el guerrero Nappa. Me complace saber que en tu crisis de amnesia yo sea al primero que recuerdes…-

Solté una pequeña risilla por el comentario del creído Saiya. –En realidad mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, me dijo que tú fuiste como su niñero por muchos años jajajajaja…-

Una vena se marco en su frente, haciendo evidente su enojo por el comentario. –Ese no es el punto. Lo que vine a hacer es a verificar que te encuentres bien, a darte la nueva noticia y a informarte que tu padre te está esperando en el salón del trono, así que mejor nos apresuramos y nos dirigimos hacia allá…-

-De acuerdo, como digas…- "Esto cada vez se vuelve más extraño…"

_Salimos de la recamara y caminamos por los inmensos pasillos del palacio. El piso era de impecable mármol negro y en los muros blancos se contemplaban retratos de guerreros Saiyajins que supuse que eran reyes y generales antiguos o algo así. A medida que avanzábamos pude ver a varios Saiyans vestidos con armaduras negras y azules que caminaban de aquí para allá, haciendo guardia, también observe a muchos esclavos trabajando arduamente, limpiando, llevando platos con cantidades exageradas de alimentos de un lugar a otro… En fin, en ese lugar había bastante movimiento. Llegamos ante dos puertas enormes de madera con detalles en oro, mientras el tomo las grandes manillas para abrir hizo una pequeña pausa._

-¿Estas lista princesa?- Me pregunto con una malvada sonrisa.

-Supongo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Le cuestioné con total ingenuidad.

Vi como movió su cabeza de lado a lado, como decepcionado. –Pobre, se ve que tu mente no se ha aclarado del todo. De todos modos te deseo suerte, princesa.-

_En ese instante empujo las puertas y vi el salón del trono. Una enorme estancia de color azul marino, al centro una gran alfombra roja que iba desde el punto donde yo me encontraba, hasta donde estaban los tronos reales. El mármol negro se veía aun más impecable en ese lugar. Estatuas, retratos y demás obras de arte Saiyajins adornaban el sitio, pero una resaltaba de todas las demás._

_Al fondo de la habitación, detrás de los tronos; se podía observar una enorme pintura. Sorprendida vi que era mi familia. Imponentes, con unas miradas que para perturbación mía eran altaneras y llenas de maldad… Aquello iba mas allá de mis limites, la situación me estaba pareciendo demasiado surreal, eso no era lo que me habían descrito sobre la muerte los conocidos que tenía que vivieron esa experiencia, y ello me asustaba de sobremanera._

-¿y bien? ¿Esperas que vaya hacia allá por ti o vas a venir de una jodida vez?-

_Abrí los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Ese era quien yo creía? ¿Por qué me hablaba de esa manera tan grosera? Algo allí no estaba nada bien, pero de lo que yo no tenía idea era que mi infierno estaba a punto de comenzar a partir de ese momento. Di varios pasos hasta llegar al centro del salón, seguida por Nappa de cerca, pero nunca a mi lado, situación que me preocupo._

-¿Papá…?- Dije con voz muy suave

-Hmp! Padre, para la próxima… Realmente eres una deshonra princesa Bura-

_Kami… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?!_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Este No Es Mi Padre

¡Buenas! Espero que estén muy bien, estoy retomando este fic que estaba abandonado debido a mis ocupaciones, como cita el dicho el deber llama ;) espero que sea de su agrado y me comenten su opinión sobre este cap. y la historia en general, se los agradecería muchísimo!

_Narración_

_-_Diálogos-

Acciones

**Cap. 4: Este No Es Mi Padre:**

_Realmente no sabía qué diantres ocurría. Observe con detalle a mi papá, sentado en forma erguida y arrogante; su expresión seria me dio un poco de miedo, porque a pesar de todo el siempre aflojaba un poco su entrecejo cuando se trataba de hablar conmigo. Note el bufido que salido de sus labios al ver que yo aun me encontraba aturdida y sin reacción ante sus palabras, así que decidí obedecer en ese momento y tratar de comprender todo luego, cuando no me mirara con intenciones de atacarme o algo por el estilo._

_Comencé a caminar con lentitud dirigiéndome hacia donde mi papá se encontraba, a medio camino note que me observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos, ninguno bueno por como percibí. Cubrió sus ojos con la mano izquierda mostrando vergüenza mientras con la derecha me hacia un ademan para que detuviera mi marcha, haciéndome detener en seco en el sitio._

-¿Qué sucede pa…-por poco cometo el error de nuevo-pa, padre?-

-¡hpm! Esto es realmente bochornoso- dijo mientras retiraba la mano de su rostro y lo movía a los lados en señal de negación. –si piensas seguir caminando como una tercera clase, tendré que ordenarle a los guardias sacarte como la basura en la que pretendes convertirte… ¡camina erguida, maldita sea!-

_Fruncí el ceño al instante y a su vez mi cuerpo dio un respingo adoptando una posición más alzada y puede decirse que altiva. Mi mama siempre había dicho que mi forma de caminar era una de las más bellas y coquetas del mundo, y me lo habían comprobado los comentarios alentadores y las miradas llenas de envidia de mis amigas; aparte de ello, tuve la oportunidad de subir a la pasarela de uno que otro desfile importante, mas por vanidad y hobby que cualquier otra cosa… y ahora mi papa iba a decirme como caminar, ¡¿en serio?_

_En ese momento me hizo un gesto con su rostro para que siguiera adelante, inmediatamente obedecí mientras sentía como me empezaba a invadir el miedo y comenzaba a tener cierta conciencia del porque de la mirada y palabras brindadas por Nappa antes de entrar a esa sala. Seguí acercándome hasta llegar a la distancia en que percibí el alto por sus penetrantes y malvados ojos, definitivamente era el cuerpo de mi papa, pero ni en mil años se trataría de él._

_Un impulso extraño me llevo a inclinarme ante él, apoyando mi rodilla y puño izquierdo en el suelo mientras bajaba la cabeza, sentí la mirada penetrante de ambos hombres y eso no ayudo mucho para mis alterados nervios, por lo que tuve que esforzarme más para mantenerme serena._

-por un momento creí que no lo harías jovencita- dijo en forma áspera mientras se ponía de pie, e inmediatamente después escuche como Nappa y los guardias de la puerta imitaban mi gesto. -ese si sería el colmo de toda esta absurda situación. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió?-

-padre yo… la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo.- le conteste con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón y un dejo de miedo en mi voz que no paso desapercibido por él, logrando ponerlo más molesto si es posible.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- temblé de miedo con su con su grito, en ese instante sentí que se aproximaba a mí y al estar cerca tiró de mi armadura para que me pusiera de pie y mirara fijamente sus tenebrosos ojos azabache, mientras que los míos eran ventanas abiertas que mostraban todas mis emociones con facilidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¡Hmp! Y así te haces llamar princesa de los Saiyajins, ¡realmente me das asco!-

_Rápidamente me tomo del cabello y luego me arrojo con enorme brutalidad hacia la pared del lado derecho de la estancia, destrozando con mi cuerpo una escultura, parte del piso y haciendo un agujero del tamaño de mi cuerpo en el muro. Allí me encontraba aun, estática en el sitio no tanto por el dolor físico, sino por el enorme golpe sentimental y psicológico que acababa de sufrir. ¡Jamás en mi vida mi papa me había tocado ni un cabello, y ahora me golpeaba de una terrible forma! en ese momento no pude evitar las lagrimas que comenzaban a emerger de mis ojos. No podía darle la cara llorando o me golpearía de una manera peor o quien sabe de lo que sería capaz._

-Majestad…- escuche la voz de Nappa, pero no tenía ni la mínima intención de mirarle ni de saber lo que diría, me encontraba devastada y confundida por la situación. –durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente los médicos del palacio le realizaron una serie de análisis, aquí están los resultados.- siguió un silencio no muy largo, supongo que le entrego el resultado de mis pruebas. –según ellos la princesa…-

-se leer Nappa, y ya me habían traído una copia de los resultados anteriormente. No llevas ni un día como el guardia de mi hija y ya se te está contagiando su inutilidad y lentitud…- realmente no entendía como podía referirse hacia mí de esa forma tan cruel. –No sé a movido de allí ni respondido el ataque, que cobarde es…- escuche unos pasos en el salón como de alguien retirándose mientras continuaba hablando mi padre –encárgate de llevarla a su recamara y que los sirvientes arreglen este desastre para cuando regrese, Voy a entrenar con Trunks.- los pasos se detuvieron y él seguía hablando. –Nappa, recuerda que desde hoy ella se convierte en tu responsabilidad. Realizaste un buen trabajo conmigo e inclusive con Trunks, no puedes permitir que Bura se convierta en tu primer fracaso…-

-entendido su alteza…- respondió con un poco de molestia por el comentario.

-encárgate de sus entrenamientos físicos y educación, sabes que eres el quinto tutor a cargo, así que no me decepciones. Ah, y otra cosa… quiero que desmiembren lentamente a la escoria que ocasiono este dilema.-

-sin problema alteza, ya la capturamos y tenemos en los calabozos, solo estábamos esperando sus órdenes.-

-bueno, ya sabes la orden. Quiero que me traigas su asquerosa cabeza en cuanto termine de entrenar; y no olvides mencionarle a su madre todos los detalles de la situación, a ver cómo puede resolverse.- en ese momento sonaron las puertas del salón nuevamente y supe que mi padre se había retirado.

_Seguí en el mismo lugar, perdida en mis pensamientos. Ya no lloraba, sentía mi cuerpo muerto y mi mirada perdida en cualquier punto. Vi a Nappa acercarse a mí, me levanto y cargo en su hombro, como a un saco barato e inservible. Cerré los ojos mientras inició su marcha, perdida_ _entre mis pensamientos y sentimientos; me sentía como una basura, era la primera vez que me encontraba tan destruida moralmente. Camino a la habitación, escuchaba los susurros de los que nos miraban pasar, comentaban cosas horribles sobre mí, las decepciones a mi padre y a la familia real, que era una rebelde sin causa ni el talento suficiente e inclusive comparaciones entre mi hermano y yo. Realmente no podía con todo aquello así que solo me deje llevar por ese gran hombre hasta la recamara, donde me deposito en la cama y tapo con más cuidado del que pensé que podía tener un Saiyajin de esas proporciones. Escuche sus pasos saliendo de la habitación._

-buenas noches princesa, mañana temprano comenzaremos con los entrenamientos, descanse.- dijo con su gruesa voz, pero en un tono suave y luego salió de la habitación. A pesar de todo, su trato no era tan cruel como lo que había experimentado con mi padre

_Luego vino a mi mente el rostro de la pobre chica y entendí porque sentía tanto temor. Iba a ser asesinada por el accidente que se supone me ocasiono. Con tantas ideas y emociones vividas estaba totalmente exhausta, así que el sueño me comenzó a dominar con rapidez._

**Tenía el presentimiento de que lo peor estaba por comenzar.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
